En quête de vérité
by Di-Bee
Summary: Une plus jeune Ashley est décidée à enfin apprendre la vérité à propos de son père. Family, disons léger drama. Pour Kei


Titre : En quête de vérité

Auteur : DiBee

Résumé : Une plus jeune Ashley est décidée à enfin apprendre la vérité à propos de son père. Family, disons léger drama.

Rating : K

Spoiler : pré-série.

Disclaimer : Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages, je ne fais aucun profit avec cette fic...

Musique : Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer, de Calogero (version par les Vox Angeli)

www dot youtube dot com slash watch?v=YRGNEuUCIgE&feature=related

Note : encore une fois, pour Kei=) J'ai pas que des rigolotes en stock, et j'ai même encore une tristoune, mais voilà pour toi :) Beesous

Ashley s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte, lui transférant le poids sur ses épaules. Quelques jours plus tôt, après une autre discussion en demi teinte avec James, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle n'allait plus contourner le problème, se contenter de ces demi réponses qu'elle recevait quand on daignait lui répondre. Elle allait affronter la vérité, et emmener les autres avec elle, elle n'avait pas peur, elle savait se battre, et elle avait besoin de savoir, pour avancer.

D'où elle était, elle pouvait voir sa mère penchée au dessus de son bureau, un énième dossier étalé devant elle, un air soucieux sur le visage qui s'effaça sitôt qu'elle l'aperçut. Comme si Ashley était la clé de tous ses soucis. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle l'était, et que sa présence aidait sa mère a passer outre tout ce que sa vie lui réservait au fil des années, mais elle ne parvenait pas toujours à déchiffrer ce qui s'ajoutait à la fierté et à l'amour que portait son regard. Etais-ce de la tristesse, un regret, une peur à laquelle elle refusait de faire face?

Ashley l'ignorait, mais craignait aussi de découvrir ce secret que seul James semblait connaître, et l'homme s'était révélé inflexible.

Quand, des années plus tôt, Helen Magnus avait expliqué à sa fille le sens de son travail, de sa vie, son 'don' comme elle l'appelait, elle avait refusé de lui dévoiler un dernier 'tabou'. Son père. Et, ce jour là, la jeune fille était décidée à savoir la vérité.

Elle entra dans le bureau après que sa mère l'y ait invitée d'un signe de tête, et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé, sous le regard amusé de sa mère, qui était parfaitement conscience qu'elle le faisait autant par habitude que pour l'exaspérer. S'éloignant de ses dossiers, elle alla s'asseoir aux côtés de sa fille, qui commençait à ressentir se former une boule dans sa gorge. Elle ignorait comment formuler ça. Elle n'avait pas de plan d'action, juste une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

"Maman, pourquoi toi, comme James d'ailleurs, tu refuses toujours de parler de mon père. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est 'vraiment' passé? Quelque chose avec un anormal?"

Elle vit sa mère chanceler, du haut de la tour d'ivoire dans laquelle elle semblait garder ses sentiments, et prit comme un coup au coeur l'expression de pure peine qui se dessina sur son visage. Helen n'était pas sans savoir que sa fille finirait par lui poser une question de cet ordre, et James l'avait d'ailleurs prévenue qu'Ashley avait de nouveau abordé le sujet avec lui, mais elle avait préféré éviter de penser à cette éventualité, se disant qu'elle l'affronterait quand il le faudrait.

Alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas prête pour faire face. Plus de cent ans après, elle ne pouvait pas faire face à la perte de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé si fort, sans conditions, pendant un temps qui paraissait à présent si court, et représentait pourtant pour elle une éternité de celles qu'il lui avait promises. Par réflexe, elle tendit la main pour saisir celle de sa fille, et ravala ses larmes, tentant de trouver la force d'affronter le regard de sa fille. Elle se savait incapable de lui dire la vérité, incapable de révéler à cette âme encore si innocente les vraies circonstances de sa conception, et les implications qui en découlaient.

"Ashley'... sa voix se brisa alors qu'elle se délectait une fois encore du son du nom de sa fille, une parenthèse de paix dans un monde qui avait depuis si longtemps sombré dans la folie.

"Ashley, je ne peux pas t'en dire beaucoup plus que..." sa voix se brisa de nouveau, et elle détourna les yeux une seconde, le temps de reprendre contenance, et trouver la force d'admettre à voix haute ce qu'elle tentait de se cacher depuis des années.

"J'aimais ton père, plus que tout, et sa disparition a été un coup pour nous tous. Il était très proche de James, à qui il avait même demandé d'être son témoin pour notre mariage. Tu lui ressembles, bien plus que tu ne le penses, et je pense, sincèrement, qu'il serait fier de ce que tu es aujourd'hui s'il pouvait le voir. S'il avait été là pour t'apprendre à te battre, les 10 % de victoire d'Henry sur toi auraient disparu depuis longtemps."

Alors qu'elle se replongeait dans le souvenir de l'homme qui avait été le père de sa fille, un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres, la main de sa fille serrant la sienne. Ashley se rapprocha d'elle jusqu'à se lover dans ses bras, et Helen embrassa son front, ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, mais les capturant suffisamment vite pour qu'elle passe, relativement inaperçues au regard de sa fille.

"Il ne méritait pas une fin pareille. Mais il n'y a pas de bonnes façon de disparaître"

Helen espérait vraiment que sa fille ne pouvait lire entre les lignes, car la scène qui défilait sous ses yeux avait très peu à voir avec l'accident de circulation qui, prétendument, lui avait enlevé son père.

Un jour, pensa Magnus, un jour, je lui dirais la vérité, quand elle sera prête. Elle s'en était fait la promesse. Mais la jeune fille, au début de son adolescente, n'était pas prête. Au fond d'elle, Helen doutait y être jamais prête elle-même, mais on ne savait jamais vraiment de quoi le futur serait fait.


End file.
